


Wishbone

by shiranuikai



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Complicated Relationships, Elevators, Explicit Sex, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Photo Shoots, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiranuikai/pseuds/shiranuikai
Summary: Naomichi Marufuji and Kenta shoot a photobook during their GHC Junior Heavyweight tag title reign."Do you want it? Do you want anything I have? Will you throw me to the groundlike you mean it, reach inside and wrestle it out with your bare hands?If you love me, Henry, you don’t love me in a way I understand."- from "Wishbone" by Richard Siken
Relationships: Hideo Itami | KENTA/Marufuji Naomichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Wishbone

The photographer called for another short break while his assistant fixed the rain gear on their lightning equipment and Marufuji Naomichi saw his chance. He turned with deft precision and landed another playful smack to Kenta’s shoulder with his umbrella. Kenta let out a loud _“hey!”_ and tried to retaliate, but only managed to startle the hair and make up artist when he brought his own umbrella around to catch Maru as he ducked under his arm. Maru grinned stupidly back at Kenta from behind a tripod, watching him try to suppress his laughter while he apologized to the artist. 

It had started to rain about an hour ago as they walked through the streets of Tokyo with the photographer and his assistants, twirling their umbrellas around with reckless abandon, pushing each other off of curbs, and trying to see who could make the most trouble while blaming the other as the root cause of all the mischief. They were getting antsy, quite ready to be finished after another long day in a series of long days of taking photos for a forthcoming photobook that had been the front office’s idea, all while their duties for NOAH continued on in the background. Despite the interruption to their schedules and the hassle of being poked and prodded and forced into slightly tedious set ups for photos, Maru reflected that they had been a number of really good days. Perhaps some of the best days they had enjoyed together in a while.

The photographer politely, though with a slight firmness to his tone, asked Maru to join Kenta again, this time posed against a street light within walking distance of their hotel. Maru obliged and slipped back into the shot, minding his umbrella lest he finally earn himself the talking to he might deserve. Kenta was quick to nudge him with his hip, trying to knock him off balance.

“You are such a dick,” he hissed, but there was a smile on his face.

Maru tutted in mock outrage. “Your language is just terrible. If only our seniors could hear you.”

Kenta chuckled, his eyes flashing playfully. “I really don’t think any of them would disagree that you’re a-”

The hair and make up artist interrupted him as she took a comb to Maru’s hair, carefully brushing his fringe off his forehead and fussing over some of the damp pieces. When she stepped away, Kenta made a face and brushed his fingers through his hair, fluffing the back, changing the direction of his part. Maru didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Kenta took his hand away.

“She keeps messing up your hair,” Kenta grumbled quietly.

It was the sort of touch they didn’t usually allow themselves in public, an act that would violate the “rules” between them, if you could even call them that. They were informal, almost never verbally discussed, but simply there, and had been from the moment their relationship had turned from colleagues and friends into something murkier and undefined. It was harder to live by those invisible set of rules keeping them from crossing a line into something more when the conditions were right and Kenta was in a good mood. He was always more generous when he was amiable, far more willing to bend some of those rules and let Maru push him to the edge before he pulled back again. A constant ebb and flow that had been weighing on Maru more often than not.

The photographer began taking photos and Maru found it hard to focus, his eyes drifting over Kenta posed next to him, his hat pulled low over his eyes, looking lean and long from the way his back was slightly arched against the metal pole. As he shifted from one foot to the other, his hand brushed lightly against Kenta’s and he felt Kenta’s fingers curl around his briefly before he readjusted. Maru was brought back to their dinner with Sugiura and a few other NOAH wrestlers from a few nights ago, when they were all drunk and laughing, and he couldn’t stop himself from plunging his hand below the table and slipping his hand into Kenta’s, admiring how soft his skin was as their fingers slid over the other’s, and Kenta didn’t pull away. Not even when Sugiura seemed to notice.

Maru was roused from his thoughts when the photographer called for another break to check the shots he had just taken. They relaxed almost simultaneously, their shoulders touching, enough of their weight distributed so that leaning against each other could be plausibly denied. Kenta’s gaze flickered upward and they made eye contact as he leaned in closer, his lips just brushing Maru’s ear.

“You do look good, you know.”

Goosebumps formed on Maru’s skin as he considered the compliment, despite the lack of chill in the air. “First I’m a dick, and now I look good?”

“That’s kind of your charm, Michi-san.”

Maru chuckled softly, rubbing at his arms unconsciously. “You flatter me, truly.”

Kenta watched him, a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. “Are you getting cold? I can think of ways we can warm up after they’re done... I’ve been thinking about them all afternoon, actually.”

Maru shot a glance over at the photographer and his assistants, who seemed to be deep in discussion over one of their DSLRs. He looked back at Kenta, who was running his tongue over his lower lip, just hinting at his intentions. “You really aren’t making it very easy for me to behave myself, Kenta.”

Kenta rolled his eyes. “Who asked you to start behaving yourself?” After a fleeting look to make sure their guests were still preoccupied, he leaned in again. “I need you… now.”

“I see…" Maru swallowed and checked his facial expression to see if he was winding him up. "I suppose I’ll have to do something about that.”

The photographer announced that the shots were usable and they were finally finished for the day. After exchanging goodbyes, returning the umbrellas, and watching the group of them walk off with the rest of their equipment, Maru steered Kenta in the direction of their hotel, hands on his shoulders, and through the front doors to the elevator. He jammed his finger against the button, waiting anxiously for the lift to reach the lobby. Kenta was chuckling to himself, looking like he was enjoying having the upper hand in their game. Maru flicked the brim of his hat up, catching it before it fell to the floor behind him. Kenta ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch a bit of his reflection in the mirrored walls, scowling at him.

“What was that for?”

The elevator doors finally slid open and Maru pushed him in, hitting the button for their floor. “It will just be in the way.”

The moment the doors closed and the lift ascended with a shudder, Maru was on top of him, pushing him backwards into the wall almost too hard, tilting his head up for a sloppy kiss that was all teeth and probing tongues battling for dominance in each other’s mouths. The hat fell forgotten to the floor as his fingers found their way into the hair at the nape of Kenta’s neck, tugging insistently. Kenta managed to force his knee between Maru’s legs and the friction was too good to resist as he grinded against him. He broke their kiss to suck and lick at Kenta’s throat, skimming his teeth over his pulse, enjoying the way he audibly gasped. 

They were so distracted that they barely heard the bell of the lift when it stopped at their floor. Kenta shoved Maru out into the hallway before the doors could close, picking up his hat as he stumbled after him. By the time Maru got the door of their room open, their shoes were coming off and being tossed carelessly in every direction. Kenta threw his hat at his open luggage and his shirt quickly followed. Not to be outdone, Maru stripped out of his own clothes, catching Kenta flopping onto one of the beds as he brought his basketball jersey over his head. Kenta unbuttoned his jeans and motioned for him.

Maru joined him on the bed and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and boxers, pulling them both down simultaneously and dropped them onto the floor, unwilling to waste another moment. Kenta’s legs fell open and Maru felt his breath stutter at the sight. How many times had he brought himself to the edge picturing Kenta just like that, the muscles in his perfect thighs tensing, cock hard and already beginning to leak, back slightly arched in anticipation of his touch?

He placed his hands on both of his feet tentatively, thumbs rubbing over the surprisingly smooth skin there, which garnered him a curious but not altogether disagreeable look from Kenta. From his feet, he gripped his ankles, let his hands slide up his sinewy calves, nails dragging lightly through his dark body hair, until he reached the meat of his thighs. He kneaded them, added pressure where Kenta’s muscles jumped and twitched, and inched closer to his body so that Kenta’s legs were pushed further apart. Kenta was left with nowhere to hide, completely on display for Maru alone.

Kenta watched him through heavily lidded eyes, breathy gasps and quiet moans spilling from his mouth, hands darting up to tease at his own pecs, his nipples already turning a slightly duskier shade. Maru sensed it would not be long before Kenta wanted something more, quite literally demanded it, but it was impossible not to take advantage of the opportunity to indulge in his own fantasies when he was responding so eagerly.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Kenta exhaled impatiently, as if on cue.

“ _Something_?” Maru repeated, half-distracted by the way his cock bounced when he squirmed.

“Come on! Touch me.”

Maru smirked. “I am touching you,” He said, his fingers tracing lazy circles into Kenta’s thighs.

“You know what I mean!” Kenta whined as he tried to buck his hips up, but his legs were far enough apart that his range of motion was limited.

“Oh, you mean here?” Maru ran a finger tip delicately up the underside of Kenta’s cock while the younger man downright hissed, and dragged his finger along the slit to collect enough pre-cum to bring to his mouth. He sucked thoughtfully, swirling the salty substance around on his tongue. “Yeah, I could touch you there. But I think I’ll start lower and work my way up,” 

He smiled and slid down on the bed until he was on his belly, head between Kenta’s legs. Kenta watched him, body quivering, as Maru kissed at one of his inner thighs. “You could tell them it was kickboxing practice, if you were comfortable with that.”

Kenta held his gaze for a moment before nodding once, his teeth catching his lower lip. “Do it.”

Maru licked at the skin he had just kissed, earning him another sharp body tremble from his partner. “Sorry, was there a ‘please’ in there somewhere?”

Kenta’s face twitched into a shit eating grin as he brought one arm up to rest behind his head, looking deeply cool and in control despite what the circumstances suggested. “You haven’t earned my begging yet.”

Maru made a face as he considered that and then nodded slowly. “That’s true,” he conceded. “but I do love a challenge.” 

Before Kenta could respond, he sucked hard at a patch of skin and released, worrying the fresh bruise with his tongue in the aftermath. Kenta cursed under his breath and tried to jerk his hips up again, his head falling into the crook of his arm. Maru grinned into his skin and picked a new spot, repeating the same process, alternating between thighs until Kenta’s skin was littered with fresh marks. Kenta’s fingers found their way into his hair, tugging sharply every time Maru sucked, his sighs and groans echoing around the room. Maru was dragging his teeth over a particularly rosy spot when Kenta made a strained noise and yanked on his hair for attention.

“Michi-san…” He sounded desperate and the arm that had been tucked behind his head had come down, his fingers ghosting over his abs, just beginning to brush against his painfully hard cock. “Please…”

Maru smirked up at him. “‘Please’ what?”

Kenta made an exasperated face and struggled to lift his hips again. “ _Please_ stop being a little fucking _tease_ and suck my cock.”

Maru chuckled softly and shifted his grip on his thighs. “Was that really so hard?” 

He mouthed at Kenta’s sac and the sudden contact with such a sensitive area brought out a loud, desperate moan and shiver from Kenta that sent a trill of pleasure coursing through Maru’s entire body. He licked gently, taking his time, bringing a hand up to rest on his stomach, feeling his abs tighten and release under his fingers. He delighted in how sensitive a lover he was, how little it took to get him going, the sound of every moan and every sigh just as good if not better than anything Kenta could physically reciprocate with.

As promised, he moved up, shifting so that he could comfortably wrap his fist around the base of Kenta’s cock, bringing his lips around the head. Kenta tossed his head back and balled his fists in the sheets, hissing words that vaguely resembled curses. Maru’s eyes fluttered closed as he swirled his tongue through the slit, the taste of Kenta leaving him almost light headed, before working his tongue and lips down his length. Kenta gasped and then Maru felt a hand in his hair again, not tugging or pushing, but just there, and he used it as encouragement to take more of him into his mouth, bringing his hand up to meet his lips, easily finding that rhythm that he knew Kenta enjoyed.

Any sense of restraint left Maru as he bobbed his head, his own wet, sloppy noises mixing with Kenta’s deep moans and sharp exhales. Distracted, Maru let Kenta bring his legs closer together, giving him more purchase over his movements. As Maru worked to take him down to the root, Kenta suddenly brought his hips up, and Maru gagged around him. He pulled back slightly, concentrating on breathing through his nose, and felt Kenta’s fingers suddenly tighten in his hair. He felt his own cock throb against the mattress as he made eye contact with Kenta, who was watching him carefully, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip. There was something deeply attractive about him when he thought he was in charge, but Maru wanted to keep picking him apart.

He pushed his hand away and sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Lube? Condoms?”

Kenta nodded and pointed at his suitcase. “In the small black bag.”

Maru rolled off the bed and quickly found the bag Kenta had described. It was filled with toiletries, a handful of condoms, and a small bottle of lube. He fished out what he needed and tossed the bag back into the suitcase, resuming his position between Kenta’s legs, but on his knees. Maru set the condom aside but flicked open the cap on the lube as Kenta watched him expectantly, squeezing a liberal amount of lube onto one finger and teasing Kenta’s hole. He groaned low and husky, his hips coming up immediately, trying to urge Maru to hurry it along. Maru gripped his hip with his free hand to steady him and made sure Kenta was making eye contact before he pressed his finger inside of him.

Kenta immediately let out a sharp gasp and rolled his hips, trying to take him in faster than Maru was initially willing to go. He carefully pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, wanting to give him time to adjust, but Kenta whined and smacked his hands on the mattress. “Michi, more, please, I need more of you.”

Maru smiled, more than a little smugly, and leaned down to kiss him. Kenta met him hungrily, sucking on his lips and tongue before Maru sat back again. “Glad I’ve earned your begging.” 

Kenta’s eyes narrowed and he made another impatient noise that sounded like a scoff but did not retort, seemingly past the point of words. Maru found the bottle of lube in the sheets and coated a second finger, gently added it to the first, and began pressing them in and out of him, curling his fingers, and working him open. Kenta moaned desperately, rocking his hips against Maru’s fingers, his own hands finding their way to his pecs again, pinching and pulling at his nipples. Maru quickly knelt and took his weeping cock back into his mouth, groaning enthusiastically around Kenta’s length. It was bliss to hear Kenta come undone, to feel his hot muscles clench around his fingers, his pre-cum salty and sharp in Maru’s mouth.

He was surprised when he felt Kenta yanking his hair, pulling him off his cock with a loud wet pop. “You’re going to make me cum if you keep that up.”

Maru looked at him, panting softly. “Is that not the point?”

Kenta was reaching around in the sheets for the condom, which he found and began opening with his teeth. “Not until I fuck you… get on your back.”

Maru was so rarely ordered around in anyone’s bed that it took him off guard for a few beats and all he could do was stare as Kenta untangled himself from him and freed the condom from the wrapper, tossing it on the hotel floor unceremoniously. But he liked how aggressive Kenta could be, enjoyed their constant push and pull and how often they battled each other for control. It seemed to matter less and less who came out the victor in the end when they were behind closed doors. He laid down and Kenta quickly took his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in quick, short motions, making sure he was hard. Maru let out a groan at the sudden wet warmth, which turned into a faint hiss when Kenta suddenly pulled off and straddled him.

Kenta rolled the condom onto his cock in one fluid motion and reached for the lube, uncapping it and coating him with what he needed. He gripped the base of it, lined himself up and slowly brought himself down. Maru watched his face carefully and brought his hands up to his hips, guiding him, though Kenta didn’t seem to need his help at all. The heat of him was intense and Maru resisted every urge to bring his hips up as Kenta adjusted, both hands on Maru’s chest, gasping softly. He took the opportunity to run his hands up and down Kenta’s thighs, kneading where he pleased, admiring how _good_ he looked with his fringe a mess, staring through his long eyelashes at Maru, all of his muscles taut and flexing.

It was Kenta’s turn to look smug as he began to move, rolling his hips back and forth, dragging a string of obscenities out of Maru. “That good, huh?”

Maru moaned needily despite himself and slid his hands around to Kenta’s ass, squeezing, bringing his hips up to match his rhythm and create some urgency. “Shut up, Kenta, and just… fuck…”

As their pace quickened and Maru continued to drive his hips up to meet him, the room was filled with the sound of their gasps and moans, Maru’s whispered encouragement and praise, the primal slap of skin on skin. Maru’s mind felt like it was working on overdrive, overwhelmed by every sensation, by all of Kenta, who positively keened every time Maru’s cock found his prostate. 

Kenta’s cock was slick and bouncing against his belly and Maru gripped it around the base, pulling him off in time with their movements to give him some relief, but it wasn’t enough either. He needed more of Kenta, more contact, more of everything. With all of the dexterity he could muster, he sat up and slid his arms around Kenta’s back, dipping him forward enough so that Kenta could comfortably slip his legs around Maru’s waist. When Kenta was upright again, Maru brought his own legs in closer, privately thrilled that he managed such a feat without needing to pull out.

Kenta pressed his sweat soaked forehead against Maru’s, breathing heavily, his arms finding their way around his shoulders. “Fuck, that’s… Jesus, you’re so deep.”

Maru caught his lips in a bruising kiss and cupped his ass, pulling Kenta flush against his lap. “Come on, Kenta… you’re so fucking good, come on…”

Kenta moaned desperately into his mouth as he rocked his hips and Maru knew from the way his muscles spasmed around him that the change in angle would bring him right over the edge soon enough. He brought a hand between them and resumed jerking him off, his thumb dancing over the slit, trailing his lips down to kiss at his neck, his jaw, anywhere he could manage with Kenta bouncing in his lap. Kenta was coming undone again, biting his lip to hold back screams, his body starting to shake as his orgasm approached. He buried his face in Maru’s neck, nails digging into his shoulders, pleading incoherently into his skin and repeating what vaguely sounded like “Naomichi”. He came with a loud moan bordering on a wail before biting down on Maru’s shoulder, spilling over Maru’s hand and both of their stomachs in hot spurts. 

Maru cursed and brought both arms around Kenta’s back as his partner leaned boneless against him, thrusting up one, two, three more times before he released with a sharp groan, breathing raggedly. He dragged Kenta’s head back gently by his hair and kissed him with swollen lips, shivering when Kenta began rubbing slow circles into his lower back with the pads of his fingertips. They held each other for much longer than Kenta normally allowed them to as their heart rates slowed and their breathing returned to normal, kissing each other lazily.

Maru struggled with the urge to say something, though he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what he wanted to tell him in the moment that wouldn’t come off as cheap and meaningless in the afterglow of their sex. All he knew was that something had shifted between them, like a veil being pulled away, and he needed to know if Kenta had felt it too, despite the fact that it would break every rule, every boundary that had been carefully set between them to keep things from becoming complicated and messy. He lifted his chin with thumb and forefinger and held his gaze there, searching Kenta’s face for any hint that what he had been feeling over the last several months wasn’t in his head.

“Kenta…” he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

And then Kenta pulled away, slid off his lap and walked into the bathroom without a backwards glance. Maru felt like he had been doused with cold water as he sat there, covered in Kenta’s drying ejaculate and sweat, feeling shockingly empty without him in his arms. Kenta returned a few moments later, leaning against the door frame, and tossed a hand towel to him. Maru didn’t bother to reach for as it landed beside him. He was wiping himself down with his own towel, and when he finally looked up at Maru, his expression was calm, casual, unreadable. The veil had returned to its usual place. “After we shower, do you want to get something to eat? Maybe the place we walked by this morning?”

Maru shrugged and removed the spent condom from his cock, tossing it into the wastepaper basket closest to the bed. “Yeah… yeah, sure. Whatever you want.”

Kenta nodded and disappeared into the bathroom again. Maru heard him start the water a moment later. He laid down and grabbed the towel, using it to clean as much semen off his abdomen as he could before he threw it away. The spot where Kenta had bit him was starting to smart and he rubbed at it furiously, knowing it would almost certainly leave a mark. He struggled with the urge to call out to him and apologize, but he couldn’t form the words. They had been breaking rules for days. He wasn’t sure which one he should apologize for first.

Disappointment was creeping up through his chest and rooting itself in his veins. He knew what they were to each other. It was the price of having to constantly negotiate the complicated nature of a relationship that existed in so many realms at once; partners but also rivals, friends but also lovers. But at some point, existing in the grey area between them all had ceased to be enough for him. He doubted it would ever be enough again. Maru balked at that thought and rubbed his hands over his face. _It was a good day_ , he chided himself. _So don’t ruin it. Don’t ruin it._

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to finish. If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading.


End file.
